That Butler, Misunderstanding
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Ciel got a call from Undertaker, but Undertaker heard strange voices coming from the noble. What was going on in the Phantomhive manor?


**That Butler, Misunderstanding**

_by_

Shigure Haruki

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary : **

** Ciel got a call from Undertaker, but Undertaker heard strange voices coming from the noble. What was going on in the Phantomhive manor?**

**Warning:**

** There are too many, but the most important is that this story contains **_**shonen-ai. **_** Don't like don't read. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer :**

** Kuroshitsuji is mine? Nope. All characters belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

One day, in Phantomhive manor, Ciel was doing his paperwork in his study. It seemed the paperwork wouldn't be finished soon. It drove him crazy.

_Knock! Knock!_

Then, knockings echoed in the study room.

"Come in, Sebastian," replied the young earl.

A raven haired butler in a black tailcoat entered the room. His crimson eyes were gazing at his Young Master gently without the Earl noticing.

"I brought you snacks and tea, Young Master. I chose black forest and chamomile tea for this evening," said Sebastian Michaelis, the perfect butler of Phantomhive household.

Ciel Phantomhive, the 13 years old heir of Phantomhive household, was just staring blankly at his butler who was slicing the cake and placing it onto a nice Chinese porcelain plate.

"Here you are, Young Master," said the butler while handing the plate over. A smirk graced his handsome face as usual.

The teal haired boy took the plate and fork. Then he sliced the cake and put it into his mouth lazily.

"Is it not to your liking, Young Master?"

A sudden question from Sebastian didn't get its answer. The demon butler got confused. His Young Master liked sweets so much. How could that boy not react to a black forest which was made from a high quality dark chocolate? The young noble must be stressed because of his never ending work.

Sebastian stood speechless beside his frustrated master. His mind was blinded by worries.

_Riiing!Riiing!_

_~Plop_

A piece of cake fell down when the phone in Ciel's study suddenly rang. The cake stained Ciel's outfit and both of his hands which tried to prevent the cake from falling down. The sight made Sebastian chuckle.

"Don't laugh, Sebastian! Help me and pick up the phone!" Ciel threw a death glare towards Sebastian.

"Yes, My Lord," answered the older male while picking up the phone and holding it for his master.

"Good evening, Earl~!" a voice came from beyond the phone. The voice sounded so strange. It was a little bit deep and scary but you couldn't deny the happy tone in it. Ah, it must be him.

"Good evening, Undertaker," said Ciel calmly, "What's going on?"

"Ah! It's about the order you made three days ago," answered Undertaker, the former shinigami.

"I see. So, you've got the stuff? Then – Sebastian! Don't loosen the grip, Moron!"

Undertaker could hear the anger in Ciel's voice. But what exactly were the two of them actually doing that could make Ciel so angry?

"But, Young Master, I want to pick up the handkerchief to clean up your mess," the butler's voice could barely be heard by Undertaker at the other end.

"You can do it later! Now grip it tighter! It's going to be uncomfortable - ah~? What are you doing, Sebastian!" the young Earl shrieked, and a teasing chuckle could be heard as an initial reply.

"My, my, Young Master. Must I be always wrong? You were the one who forbid me to pick up the handkerchief, weren't you?" said Sebastian teasing tone.

"But, you…you don't need to _LICK_ it!" said Ciel in embarrassment, a fiery red blush adorning his porcelain cheeks.

Since it came from beyond the phone, Undertaker couldn't see what was actually happening on the other side. So you can quite guess what went on playing in his dirty mind. The former shinigami grinned to himself.

"Whaa~ Congratulations, Earl!" said Undertaker happily.

"Shit, I almost forgot the call!" Ciel mumbled before speaking into the receiver, "What do you mean, _congratulations_?"

"I meant that it's nice to see you have finally grown up, Earl! Khu.. khu.. khu.. "

"Grown up? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ciel asked in a flustered manner.

"Hum….Well I guess since you didn't really get it, I must get straight to the point, won't I? You were having 'it' with your butler, aren't you?" he explained, the smirk visible in the tone of his voice. Ciel turned bright red.

"It? You mean, '_it' _it? No! It's not like …" Ciel's immediately tried to deny, but Undertaker dismissive voice halted his sentence.

"No need to explain, Earl, it's okay. Sorry for intruding then. You're supposed to have a wonderful night with him. Once again I apologize. We'll talk about stuff later. Good night, Earl! Have a nice … moment!" the Undertaker emphasized, giggling madly in amusement before finally ending the call.

And at that, Ciel froze; his expression blank with the phone still at his ear. His face was still blushing bright red because of the misunderstanding. That mad Undertaker had thought that he was flirting with his butler. No, actually, even worse than flirting; Undertaker thought that they were –

Ciel shuddered.

"Is something the matter, Young Master?" Sebastian's low seductive voice spoke out, dragging Ciel back to reality.

"No…. Nothing~" Ciel mumbled, trying to hide his thoughts. But when his sapphire eyes met those ruby orbs, he could do nothing but blush twenty shades of red.

"Well then. May I know what Undertaker required of you?" Sebastian asked, obviously on purpose as if he could read the boy's perverted thoughts.

"Mm.. Nothing.. It's not a big deal, really," Ciel murmured.

"Then why is the Young Master blushing so furiously? Would you want me to continue licking your stained fingers and palm?" Sebastian offered with a glint of his red eyes, his words leaving a checkmate for Ciel.

"N – No! That wouldn't be necessary!" Ciel tried to argue, "You can get the handkerchief now, can't you?"

"The Young Master is so mean. Do you really prefer that handkerchief?" Sebastian pleaded slightly, a pure innocent puppy-dog look on his face. His alluring voice didn't help Ciel much to resist him, either.

"Tch! You've already known what Undertaker said and yet you're still asking me on purpose," Ciel's accused, his cheeks still stained red, "This misunderstanding is all your fault! What if it disgraces the Phantomhive's name? You bast-hmmph!"

But then, Ciel's angry voice was cut off by a kiss. Sebastian was kneeling in front of him, his arms wrapped around Ciel's waist. Suddenly, Sebastian licked Ciel's lower lip, making the young Earl gasp in surprise. Unexpectedly, Sebastian's tongue was now exploring his moist cavern and nudging Ciel's tongue, asking for a dance. Ciel could only struggle in vain as Sebastian won the fight and deepened the kiss.

The young earl grabbed his butler's coat, tugging at it, desperately asking for oxygen. Feeling his Young Master's urgent need, Sebastian obliged and broke the kiss. Ciel gasped for air as a trail of saliva connected their mouth. This embarrassing view made Ciel's face redder than before.

"Wh – why did you...?" Ciel gasped out, and Sebastian answered with a gentle smile.

"I don't want it to be just a misunderstanding, My Lord. I always wished for it to become true," the butler explained. Somewhere in his silent heart he felt a dull throbbing ache because his Ciel just looks it as a misunderstanding.

"Hhh, mo - moron… Why are you doing… this?"

"Can't you guess it yourself, Young Master?" a smirk graced Sebastian's seductive voice.

"Just… tell me," Ciel averted his eyes. How could he dare to stare at those ruby eyes when he felt so ashamed like this?

"Have you truly never noticed it? I apologize then. Please forget what just had occured, Young Master," and with that, Sebastian released his hold on Ciel's waist. He stood on his feet and moved to leave his confused master.

"Wait, Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, staring at his butler who had almost reached the study's door. Ciel thought that his butler would've walked back around at the direct order, but Sebastian didn't even look back.

"Wait…."

But when Sebastian's hand reached out for the door handle, Ciel jumped off from his office chair without another second thought and ran towards the tall demon. Sebastian froze on the spot when he felt a pair of trembling hands circling around his waist. For a moment he was quite surprised at this bold act, but soon he changed his expression into a seductive smirk.

"Is something the matter, Young Master?" he asked, feigning incompetence as he gently released Ciel's hands from around his waist and knelt down to face the boy directly.

"Don't…. Don't leave…," Ciel managed to choke out, his voice starting to break. Warm tears started to run down his porcelain face, still coloured in blush from before.

'Where did my arrogant Young Master go?' Sebastian wondered as the view in front of him had turned into a powerless child who seemed like he had nothing else to lose. But no matter what, this young powerless child was still his Young Master, this was still his Ciel. The two contradictory sides of the Earl made the butler fall more for him. At the same time, Ciel had just realized that he had denied his feeling for too long. He had just realized that this is the reason why he felt this way when Sebastian did all of these obscene things. At this time, he shouldn't even bother to worry about his pride anymore; Sebastian had already noticed his tears and gently wiped them away.

A firm 'don't cry' echoed in Ciel's ears as the young Earl felt Sebastian's lips touched his earlobe. Ciel couldn't bear it anymore. Now was his only chance to reveal all before his pride took this momentarily courage away.

"Sebastian, I... Um," the boy tried, hesitating, and Sebastian gave an all-knowing, teasing smile.

"Yes, Young Master?" he inquired, and somehow Ciel felt that the butler already knew what he was going to say, but was still trying to coax it out of him anyway. _Damn demon, _he thought,_ I already opened myself up and he is still pushing his luck._

"I... love you..." Ciel almost whispered to himself, "I think."

Sebastian could only reply with a blank stare at the straight confession, murmuring a 'pardon me?' with slightly widened eyes. He had never thought that he would live to hear those words straight from his master lips. Or rather, he had never thought his master would actually live long enough to say it. Speechless, the butler simply knelt down in front of Ciel while staring at his master blank-mindedly. The two of them stayed just like that, monotonously, until the demon heard the words being murmured for the second time that day.

"I love you… Sebastian," Ciel repeated as a reply for the butler's question, his sapphire eyes gazing half-lidded at ruby orbs. Then the gentle smile came back onto the demon's face before he murmured 'And I you' and kissed the boy gently. It was the only gentle soft kiss Sebastian ever had given, and he'd give it only for his Ciel.

"Then… don't ever leave my side, Sebastian."

"Yes… My Love."

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Waa! Another short chapter I post! **

**I think it's so cute when they're like this. Hehe. But, are they a little bit OOC here? *sigh* I hope they're IC enough…. Please tell me what you think about it..**

**By the way, the last sentence made me shudder. Is that suitable enough? Should I change it into 'Yes… My Lord'?**

**Since English is not my mother language, I apologize if there are any bad grammars or other mistakes. Just let me know if something bothers you in this story.**** But thanks to my beta-er Sylentia Levin who helped me 'fix' this fic. LoL. **

**At least, thank you for reading! Reviews are very appreciated~**

**Hehe.**


End file.
